<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter is the Best Medicine (but No One is sick) by DetectiveVoltron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971535">Laughter is the Best Medicine (but No One is sick)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveVoltron/pseuds/DetectiveVoltron'>DetectiveVoltron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Tickling, first fanfic, hep - Freeform, may rot yr teeth, what was the point of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveVoltron/pseuds/DetectiveVoltron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sparring match, the ninja try to prove which element is the best, in a fun and AWESOME way<br/>[SPOILER: None of them win]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter is the Best Medicine (but No One is sick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeyyy Guys!! <br/>This is my first time posting in this site, especially with a fandom I JUST got into <br/>so please, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ninjas were sparring against one another, Master Wu was overseeing them and correcting their forms and stances every once in a while. So far, it was Cole Vs Kai and Zane Vs Jay.</p>
<p>Each match showcased the strength and power each of the ninjas held, no powers were used in this match, rather it was just a test of skill and endurance.</p>
<p>So far, Cole won against Kai and Jay won against Zane. In the next match, it was Kai versus Zane. Zane immediately won the match after a spin kick, which knocked Kai out of the ring, and Cole won the match against Jay when he caught the younger and spun him around once or twice, making him dizzy enough to fall out of the ring.</p>
<p>All the ninja were exhausted, Jay and Kai were spread out onto the mat, and Cole was kneeling next to Jay’s head. Zane was the only ninja standing, yet even he was panting with exhaustion after the gruelling training they just endured.</p>
<p> “Excellent match, Ninjas” Wu commented, stepping up to the four who immediately stood and bowed low. He signalled for a break and each of the warriors abruptly collapsed in a pile, panting like dogs in the summer sun.</p>
<p>“Kai,” he began, addressing the master of fire, “Your form was rigid and stone-like, unlike the flames you wield,”</p>
<p>Kai nodded his understanding, Wu then turned to Cole,</p>
<p>“Cole,” he continued “your stance is sloppy and you must learn to control your strength, you might seriously hurt someone otherwise,”</p>
<p>Cole grimaced, and gave a thumbs-up,</p>
<p>“Zane, perfect stance and form as always, however, your enemies will not have calculated and static movements, rather they will be unpredictable and would not hesitate to use unorthodox methods to defeat you,”</p>
<p>Zane nodded after which, Wu looked at the last ninja</p>
<p>“Jay,” he turned to the youngest, who had regained his strength and was looking at Wu, “Your mastery over lighting is very impressive, however, you’re fighting techniques could stand to improve,”</p>
<p>Jay beamed with a “Thanks Sensei!”</p>
<p>“Why’s it so impressive anyway Sensei?” Kai asked, legitimately curious. His mastery over fire was progressing on a steady level, though his hot-headed nature hinders that process quite a bit</p>
<p>“All of your elements are unique by themselves,” Wu stated, looking grim, “However, lightning holds the potential to be the most destructive, having a history of destroying its user from the inside out if not properly controlled,” he looked towards his rapidly paling students, who shot a look of concern towards the current master of lightning</p>
<p>“All of your elements have that potential,” he continued “It’s just that lightning is the easiest to lose control over,”</p>
<p>“I just have to be careful, right sensei?” Jay asked</p>
<p>“Of course, one has to keep the practice to have a good grip on their elements”</p>
<p>“So, which element is the best sensei?” Jay asked</p>
<p>“It’s fire! After all, it has the hottest wielder, me!” Kai exclaimed, pointing towards himself, Cole rolled his eyes in exasperation</p>
<p> “No way! Earth is equally if not more, impressive than Lightning or Fire,” Cole stated, smirking at the fuming Kai who then pointed a finger at him and shot back</p>
<p>“Well, Fire can burn stuff and keeps us warm!”</p>
<p>“Earth can give us a solid platform to stand on while fire is destructive!”</p>
<p>“Well Earth is boring, and I can control my fire just fine!”</p>
<p>“Well Fire—” Cole was interrupted when Zane pushed himself in between the warring elements and innocently stated</p>
<p>“Well, in my opinion, the most logical choice in this case,” he began, gaining the rapt attention of the masters, “Would be Ice,” he ended, smirking when Earth and fire flared up in shock and slight disbelief  </p>
<p>“Bullshit! Fire’s much—”</p>
<p>“No way! Earth’s solid in—”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you guys forgetting whose element Sensei praised first?” Jay called out, making Kai and Cole tackle him to the ground while Zane watched. He squealed and tried to shuffle away from them but Kai grabbed his foot with a “HA!” which allowed Cole to grab lightning by the torso. Jay screeched when Kai ran his fingers over his foot, kicking wildly as the master of fire tried to grasp his foot in glee.</p>
<p>Zane and Wu watched the chaos to the side, the master of Ice were unsure of how to deal with these sudden events, unused to physical contact and extreme emotion, he then felt a nudge on his side which elicited a sudden squeak out of him, making the others pause.</p>
<p>Jay was on the ground, panting from exhaustion whilst Cole was straddling him. Kai was near the master of Lightning’s feet, grasping one of them in his hands while the other held Cole’s gi. Simultaneously, all the ninja turned towards the android, who covered his mouth in surprise and was blushing a fierce red. Wu was standing next to the android, smirking in glee as his students found their next victim.</p>
<p>In unison, the trio launched themselves at the fourth, who unsuccessfully tried to back away. Kai caught his torso whilst Jay and Cole caught each of his legs, a loud bark of laughter leaked out of the blond ninja, who tried crawling away from his brothers, but Kai had a firm grip and was merciless in his ministrations.</p>
<p>Eventually, all the ninja collapsed in a heap of laughter while Wu watched on, happy his ninja were getting along.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo, how was it?<br/>should there be any improvements? leave a Kudos and/or comment on your thoughts!<br/>Thanks for reading this fic!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>